Conventionally, there is a game system for, when a condition for generating a vibration is satisfied, driving a vibration section.
In the game system, however, in a case where it is assumed that the vibration section is vibrated by a plurality of vibrations when a plurality of conditions for generating a vibration are satisfied, it may be difficult to distinguish each vibration, and therefore, it may be difficult to distinguish a necessary vibration.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a game system, a storage medium having stored therein a game program, a game apparatus, and a game processing method that are capable of, when vibrating a vibration section, making a vibration necessary for a user easily distinguishable.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a game system according to an exemplary embodiment, a game system includes an operation unit, a vibration unit, and an information processing unit. The information processing unit includes a computer configured to: based on a user operation on the operation unit, control an operation target in a virtual space; determine whether or not the operation target is in a predetermined situation in the virtual space; and in accordance with a state of the operation target in the virtual space, generate a vibration signal for vibrating the vibration unit. In the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal is generated by associating a plurality of types of vibrations with a plurality of states of the operation target. When it is determined in the determination that the operation target is in the predetermined situation, the vibration signal is generated so that regarding a first type of vibration among the plurality of types of vibrations, the vibration is weaker than in a case where it is not determined that the operation target is in the predetermined situation, or the vibration disappears.
Based on the above, when an operation target is in a predetermined situation in a virtual space, it is possible to cause a user to perceive a necessary vibration in an easily understandable manner.
Further, in the control of the operation target, a player character object in the virtual space may be controlled as the operation target. The computer of the information processing unit may be further configured to control a behavior of an enemy object attacking the player character object in the virtual space. In the determination, based on a state of the enemy object, it may be determined whether or not the player character object is during a fight, and when the player character object is during the fight, it may be determined that the player character object is in the predetermined situation.
Based on the above, when a player character object is during a fight against an enemy object in the virtual space, it is possible to cause the user to perceive a necessary vibration in an easily understandable manner. Further, based on the state of the enemy object, it is possible to easily determine whether or not the player character object is during a fight.
Further, in the control of the enemy object, based on a predetermined condition, a process for the enemy object to attack the player character object may be started. In the determination, when the process for the enemy object to attack the player character object is performed in the control of the enemy object, it may be determined that the player character object is during the fight.
Based on the above, based on whether or not the enemy object is performing a process for attacking the player character object, it is determined whether or not the player character object is during a fight against the enemy object. Thus, it is possible to easily determine whether or not the player character object is during a fight.
Further, in the determination, when a distance between the enemy object and the player character object in the virtual space is smaller than a predetermined value, it may be determined that the player character object is during the fight.
Based on the above, based on the distance between the enemy object and the player character object, it is determined whether or not the player character object is during a fight against the enemy object. Thus, it is possible to easily determine whether or not the player character object is during a fight.
Further, in the control of the operation target, after a predetermined start timing, based on a user operation on the operation unit, a player character object in the virtual space may be controlled as the operation target. In the determination, after a predetermined time elapses from the start timing, it may be determined that the player character object is during a fight, and when the player character object is during the fight, it may be determined that the player character object is in the predetermined situation.
Based on the above, based on the lapse of time, it is determined whether or not a player character object is during a fight against an enemy object. Thus, it is possible to easily determine whether or not the player character object is during a fight.
Further, the computer of the information processing unit may be further configured to: perform wireless or wired communication with another game system; and after the start timing and based on data from the other game system acquired in the performance of the communication, control another player character object operated by another user.
Based on the above, even in a multi-game where a game progresses by communicating with another game system, it is possible to cause the user to perceive a necessary vibration in an easily understandable manner.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated so that when an event where the operation target becomes damaged occurs in the virtual space, the vibration unit generates a predetermined vibration as a second type of vibration other than the first type of vibration.
Based on the above, based on a vibration, the user can know that the operation target encounters an event where the operation target becomes damaged.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated so that when the operation target attacks another target in the virtual space, the vibration unit generates a predetermined vibration as a second type of vibration other than the first type of vibration.
Based on the above, based on a vibration, the user can know that the operation target makes an attack.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated so that when the operation target enters an area satisfying a first condition in the virtual space, the vibration unit generates a predetermined vibration as the first type of vibration.
Based on the above, based on a vibration, the user can know that the operation target is placed in an area satisfying a first condition.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated so that when the operation target enters an area satisfying a second condition in the virtual space, the vibration unit generates a predetermined vibration as a second type of vibration other than the first type of vibration.
Based on the above, based on a vibration, the user can know that the operation target is placed in an area satisfying a second condition, in priority to the fact that the operation target is placed in an area satisfying a first condition.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated so that in accordance with the fact that the operation target moves in the virtual space, the vibration unit generates a predetermined vibration as the first type of vibration.
Based on the above, a vibration is generated in accordance with the fact that the operation target moves. Thus, it is possible to cause the user to feel the reality of the movement.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, the vibration signal may be generated so that in a predetermined period after it is determined that the operation target is in the predetermined situation, an intensity of the first type of vibration weakens with a lapse of time.
Based on the above, when a vibration is weakened, the vibration fades out. Thus, it is possible to adjust the intensity of the vibration without giving discomfort to the user.
Further, in the generation of the vibration signal, a vibration signal indicating a vibration waveform of a vibration corresponding to the state of the operation target may be generated. When a plurality of vibrations are simultaneously generated in accordance with the state of the operation target, a vibration signal indicating a waveform obtained by combining vibration waveforms of the vibrations may be generated.
Based on the above, when a plurality of vibrations are simultaneously generated, it is possible to cause the user to perceive each vibration without lacking any of the vibrations.
Further, in the control of the operation target, after a predetermined start timing, based on a user operation on the operation unit, a player character object in the virtual space may be controlled as the operation target. The computer of the information processing unit may be further configured to, after the start timing, cause an enemy object attacking the player character object to appear in the virtual space. In the determination, after the enemy object appears in the virtual space, it may be determined that the player character object is during a fight, and when the player character object is during the fight, it may be determined that the player character object is in the predetermined situation.
Based on the above, when an enemy object appears, it is determined that a player character object is during a fight against the enemy object. Thus, it is possible to easily determine whether or not the player character object is during a fight.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a storage medium having stored therein a game program, a game apparatus, and a game processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, when an operation target is in a predetermined situation in a virtual space, it is possible to cause a user to perceive a necessary vibration in an easily understandable manner.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.